


of suns & moons

by rinnegan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnegan/pseuds/rinnegan
Summary: “It’s because I love you,” he mutters and scratches the back of his neck, suddenly shy, contrary to his usual bursting personality—he speaks quietly, almost as if in awe, and there’s a soft smile dancing around the corner of his mouth; not entirely sure if it’s allowed to show itself or not.ORSasuke is back home and Naruto finally, finally confesses to him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊





	of suns & moons

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! :^)
> 
> i'm currently struggling with my writing so here's a little sweet something until i finish any of my WIPs. let me know if you enjoyed this as much as i did <3

“It’s because I love you,” he mutters and scratches the back of his neck, suddenly shy, contrary to his usual bursting personality—he speaks quietly, almost as if in awe, and there’s a soft smile dancing around the corner of his mouth; not entirely sure if it’s allowed to show itself or not. 

Sasuke’s thoughts come to a screeching stop. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t understand it sooner, it’s so obvious why I never wanted to date anybody while you were gone and besides,—”

“Wh—What did you just say?”

Naruto blinks, once, twice, and his cheeks turn slightly pink. He looks at the empty bottle in his hand, moves it from one hand to another, and shakes his head. 

“I never dated anybody,” Naruto says and doesn’t laugh. “Not even after the war when a lot of girls were after me—some of them were even really pretty, you know?”

His hair casts a shadow on his face and covers his eyes, making it impossible to read from them. Sasuke always found shelter in those blue irises, untwirling the emotions that got stuck on his tongue and never left his mouth. 

“Hinata confessed her love to me, again, last Valentine’s Day and knitted me a scarf—a red one, very soft and beautiful,” he continues and a bitter chuckle escapes his lips, barely audible at all, like he’s not sure if he is telling the truth.

There is a sting in Sasuke’s chest, a very familiar one by now, and he doesn’t move or react in any way. He already knows what Hinata is feeling for Naruto, it’s no surprise, no magic, everyone in the village knows. And now it seems Naruto knows too—it has been a matter of time, after all. He tries to pay no attention to the quiet voice in the back of his mind that gets louder at night when he is on the brink of falling asleep; he only allows it to whisper bittersweet hopes into his ears when his defenses are down and the picture of a dumbly grinning boy with blonde hair and eyes in the color of the sky shines brightly behind his eyes.

“You were gone,” Naruto continues, and it sounds like an accusation as the words roll from his lips. “All of us went to Ichiraku’s, well, excluding Shikamaru here, he spent his time with Temari all day—anyway, I was very lonely that day even though a lot of girls tried to get my attention and then Sakura told me to bring Hinata home.”

Sasuke watches Naruto gulp. It’s a very delicate movement, his Adam’s apple jumping up and down, and Sasuke is ashamed of his own bluntness. He knows there is no turning back for him, never was, never will be. 

“We didn’t talk much while we walked but I noticed her staring at me, when I looked back, she blushed and looked away. Nothing unusual, huh? Well, but when we arrived and I wanted to say goodbye, she suddenly grabbed my hand—and confessed to me.”

There is a moment of silence while Naruto seems to be lost in his thoughts and Sasuke considers to leave. He doesn’t want to know what comes next, he doesn’t want to give Hinata her happy end, not when—when—

“Then I remembered her first confession,” Naruto shares his thoughts and glances at Sasuke through some strands of hair, without turning his head, and Sasuke feels burned, feels too seen and looks away, cowardly.

(It’s what he does best.)

“Do you know how I reacted?”

Sasuke bites his lip. There is the taste of copper on his tongue.

“I am not really interested in your pitiful lovelife, Naruto.”

Naruto laughs this time, it sounds shallow to Sasuke’s ears. 

“I didn’t,” he says anyway, “I didn’t react at all. And then she threw herself into Nagato’s attack and almost died and I went furious because I felt so _guilty_.” 

“That’s really dumb, even for your standards.”

“She was ready to die for me, you know? She said that right after her confession, and I was overwhelmed, to put it into simple words. After she recovered, we never talked about it again and over the time I thought she lost her interest in me. But she didn’t.”

“Smart ass.”

He knows he should shut up, say something like _congratulations_ and be the best friend he is supposed to be but there’s something nagging at his heart and he can’t bring it to stop—

“When she said she still loved me, and that her feelings even increased for me over time, I felt this emotion again. I now know it’s guilt, that I stuck in the belief I owned her something for always thinking of me, _caring_ for me, and when I saw the scarf she made for me—all the hours she must have invested in her knitting—I wanted to try. I owed her that much.” 

Sasuke clenches his fists, there is anger building up and he sourly swallows it whole. There is no place for such feelings, he reminds himself. He has no obligation to feel like something is stolen from him. 

“I accepted her scarf and then leaned in to kiss her,” Naruto continues with a rough voice and Sasuke feels sick to his stomach. Then, Naruto shakes his head and wipes over his face, suddenly looking very tired. “But while her lips were on mine and I could practically feel how happy she was, I was not. The softness of her lips—of her body pressed against mine—it felt wrong so me.” 

Sasuke wants to punch Naruto in his face. He doesn’t want to hear about any other girl—he could have lived with Hinata, Hyūga heir, always friendly and gently in a way Sasuke never will be. They would be a good match, they could be happy. 

Right?

“It’s when I finally realized it, I think. I couldn’t love her because I already loved somebody else. I asked myself when this started and, honestly, I can’t pinpoint it to an exact moment. It must have happened slowly over the years and now I am brave enough to tell you, the alcohol is probably helping though.” 

Naruto laughs, quietly, and then he turns his head and looks at Sasuke with eyes that hide nothing; Sasuke’s breath gets stuck in his lungs and he curses himself for wishing he would be the reason behind that glow in Naruto’s blue, blue eyes. 

“Save your breath,” Sasuke grits through his teeth but can’t force himself to break eye contact. “I don’t care who you want to kiss or not.”

“I know,” Naruto answers and for a second Sasuke believes the expression in Naruto’s eyes wavers, barely. “That’s okay and I will never speak of it again, but this time I have to tell you, or I’ll explode right here.” 

Sasuke snorts and bites down the snarky response bubbling up his throat. “Go on then.”

“Close your eyes,” Naruto demands and it seems like his careless attitude is back again, like he sits there, his arms behind his head, a lopsided grin on his lips.

Sasuke feels annoyed.

“Fuck you, Naruto. I’ll go home.” 

The brushing of Naruto’s fingertips against his hip is casual, like it doesn’t leave Sasuke’s skin longing for what he isn’t supposed to feel, to miss. “Come on, asshole, it’s—it’s easier for me to tell you if your eyes are closed.”

“Fine,” he hisses and crosses his arms in an attempt to feel more secure in this situation that makes him uncomfortable, makes him vulnerable. It’s obvious, and he doesn’t care.

For several seconds nothing happens and Sasuke starts to think that Naruto makes fun of him but then there is a tiny shift in the air and he tries to relax as best as he can with a nervously beating heart inside his chest. 

“Like I said, there is a reason why I never dated anybody in those years—and now it’s pretty obvious to me because it’s not the standard for people to think about the same person every day, when they wake up, when they walk in the streets looking for tiniest resemblance in others or at night when they lie in bed and it’s the last thing they think about before falling asleep—even when said person is miles away, trying to get stronger.” 

Naruto’s bottle hits the table, way too loud, and Sasuke has to force himself to let his eyes closed. 

“Don’t open your eyes yet.”

“Shut up.”

The room is filled with hesitation and it’s bedded as well into Naruto’s next words. “Don’t be angry at me, Sasuke, please.”

“Then finally get it over with, idiot, and I won’t.”

“Promise me?”

“Naruto!” he growls, starting to feel impatient and hears Naruto’s laugh, his warm, alcohol-induced breath sweeping over his face. 

It makes him dizzy.

“Okay, okay,” Naruto whispers. “I’m doing it. Now. For real.” 

And when Sasuke takes his next breath, there lies another mouth on his own, warm and soft, curiously nipping on his lip and Sasuke’s heart misses a beat. 

As he exhales, the touch is gone. 

Sasuke’s eyes snap open.

“Happy birthday, Sasuke,” Naruto says but it’s merely more than a whisper shared in the space between them, stumbling and insecure, and his cheeks are colored crimson red—

“It’s you I’m in love with. You don’t have to answer and nothing has to change between us. I just wanted to let you know. You can go home now if you want.”

Sasuke coughs, and there is a possibility that his face also turns a shade darker than it usually is. He is slowly processing what just happened. 

“What if I want things to… differ from what they are now?”

“Please, you said you wouldn’t be mad—”

“I’m not mad, usuratonkachi, I want—I mean, I—” 

Sasuke sighs. He pinches the back of his nose, and tries to find the right words in the chaos Naruto left him in the second the warmth of his lips disappeared from his own. He never has been good with words, he felt more confident in the language of lightning and fire—

“You wouldn’t punch me if I were to kiss you again, you want to say?” 

Naruto bites his lower lip, tongue wetting the sensitive skin there, and Sasuke’s vision bleeds red for the split of a second. It’s answer enough, he thinks.

He responds anyway.

“I can’t promise but you could try and see what happens, I guess.”

There is a welcomed lightness in Sasuke’s voice this time and Naruto easily picks up the playful tone. 

“That’s something I can work with,” Naruto grins, brimming with joy, and grabs Sasuke at his collar, pulling him forward into another kiss.

And Sasuke doesn't mind. 

(He never did in the first place.)


End file.
